


Different

by LJ106



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ106/pseuds/LJ106
Summary: Betty Cooper, meets the new girl Veronica Lodge, who has moved to Riverdale in the aftermath of traumatic event.





	

Different-Chapter 1

A new school year was beginning and Betty Cooper was ready. She got up early to shower, dress, and do her hair. She ate a quick breakfast with her parents and then headed off to school. During her walk to school, she met up with her close friend Archie Andrews. She noticed that his upper body seemed more built. “

Hey, Betty ready for for the first day?” Archie asked while adjusting one of the straps on his blue backpack.

“Yes. I have to be at school early to give a tour to a new student. Her name is Veronica Lodge.” Betty said. “Her dad is that rich guy Hiram who owns various businesses. My dad knew him a long time ago. I wonder why his daughter is coming to school here.” Archie said.

“Principal Weatherbee said that she and her mother moved here to get a break from the city.”

* * *

 

Archie and Betty finally made it to the school. The red headed boy told Betty he was headed to the music department. Betty went into the office and was told to wait for Veronica. After several minutes of waiting, Betty then saw the dark haired Veronica Lodge enter the office accompanied by her mother Hermione. Betty noticed the beauty of both of the mother and daughter. Hermione was wearing a nice navy blue sleeveless dress. Veronica was wearing a button up black shirt with pants. “

Hello there, I’m Betty Cooper and I will giving your tour.” The blonde said facing the younger Lodge woman.

Veronica said in a shy voice, “Hi there.”

Hermione took Betty’s hand and said, “It’s good to meet you. I knew your mother Alice from high school.”

Betty responded, “Yes, my mother mentioned it. I’ll take Veronica on the tour.”

Hermione put her hand on Veronica’s cheek and said, “Will you be ok here mija?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Veronica said with a bit of anger.

Hermione said, “I’ll have Smithers pick up you after school.”

The older woman then looked towards Betty and said, “Thank you for showing my daughter around.” Betty nodded as Hermione left the office.

“So, let’s get started with the tour.” Betty said. Veronica just nodded and followed Betty. Betty noticed something off about the way Veronica walked. She took her on the tour of the school and Veronica didn’t ask any questions.

* * *

 

 

In third period, Betty entered the gym for her PE class. She saw Veronica nervously walking into locker room. Students had been handed school issued t-shirts and shorts for gym class. In the girls locker room, girls were changing right away. Betty spotted Veronica sitting away on a bench near the back of the locker room.

Betty came up to her, “Hey there, let’s get ready together.”

Veronica said, “I should have brought sweatpants for this.” “What do you mean?” The blonde asked.

The brunette said, “Wait, and I’ll show you. But, please don't freak out” Betty changed into her gym clothes and waited as the others cleared out. Veronica had tears in her eyes and then lifted up her left pant leg to reveal a prosthetic leg.

Betty gasped at the revelation. She then went to the PE teacher and asked about sweatpants. The teacher found an old pair in her office and gave them to Betty. Betty noticed that the PE teacher had a few words with Veronica and the brunette watched PE from the bleachers. After that class, Veronica avoided Betty. 

The blonde returned home after school and went up to her room. Her laptop was sitting on the desk. She opened it and turned it on. A search engine page was pulled up and the blonde typed in, "Veronica Lodge."

The first results were related to Hiram's business. Then there was the link to a news story that read "Three teens killed in accident and 1 injured." Betty clicked on the story which was about the accident that happened in Long Island, New York. A drunk driver hit the car carrying the teens. It didn't list the names of the teens that were killed. Towards the bottom of the article it read:

_"The fourth victim Veronica Lodge still remains hospitalized with a severe injury."_

Betty knew the severe injury had to have been to Veronica's leg. 


End file.
